ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sab "In" Yibab
Sab Yibab or The Funny Master is one of the other beings that came into existence along with Monty, Noble, The Funnyman and some several others. He is known by all for causing the stupidest, most nonsensical forms of chaos throughout the Multiverse as he has a form of severe autism that affected his sanity. He is the Big Bad of the Destroyers universe and can be considered to be the main antagonist of the entire franchise, alongside McCheese and Sheev Palpatine. He has Vessels of his own which he refers to as the "Subordinates" where half of it consists of entities he specifically created to be a Subordinate while the other half are just some random person he convinced to join. Sab Has been known by Noble and Monty to be capable of possession as he will usually take over one of his Subordinates if he doesn't feel like getting out of Alcataz. Not much is known about the Originally created Subordinates themselves, but some of the recruited Subordinates like Primis Takeo were the only Subordinates to be guessed BEING vessels for Sab. He was trapped within a PlayStation 2 alongside Grox at some point Overview First Thoughts Shortly after being spat out of a broken well of CLABSOS and saying his first words, he believes that his role in the multiverse is to prevent all forms of boredom throughout the multiverse and make people happy, while his first thoughts about another person were interest over Funnyman "Fucking off from The buzzkills" At first, Sab thought that Agartha was a pretty decent place and stayed. But over time he became a victim to something called "boredom" so he thought some pranking on Noble would be pretty funny, except he doesn't seem to care what's safe or dangerous which risked hurting Noble. Understandably he gets mad at Sab but in response, he spergs out and calls Noble a "Fun policing Squigger" before declaring Agartha to be unfun and teleports out of it with a comical pop noise Creation of Alcataz Shortly after waiting in a void for the four first years and creating "Peas" he said "Fuck it" and created a dimension of his own, overtime he updated the dimension the more dimensions came to be as he also created entities to fill up what he called "Alcataz" The Vex War Assistance Most that Sab ever did throughout his existence was cause/influence negative things to happen for fun or Expand and or improve Alcataz, of course, he did sometimes get bored from either of those two actions which have made him consider additions to his list of activities. he did not get that involved in the mainline destroyers media until The Vex War where he sees an opportunity to do something significant and "Stick it back to the fun police". He established himself as a supporter to The Vex, Supplying them with small armies that are just composed of his summonable minions but recolored them with a black and yellow pallet to make them easily identifiable for their affiliation of The Vex. Sab didn't do anything else besides watch the war go on via a 70-inch plasma screen tv until the end of the war where he received word of The Vex's loss in the war. His next course of action was sending the destroyers a message where he spergs out and calls the destroyers "Fun hating douchebags that suck Squid Dick" before promising that he will get back at the destroyers soon, which hints at Sab returning during The Third Great Fortnite War During the Third Great Fortnite War Sab, after a while, began to take his grudge against Noble more seriously, due to the Destroyers capturing some of his Dead Heads. Using his remaining Dead Heads, Sab somehow learned of the idea of The Third Great Fortnite War, allowing him to prepare for the war. After declaring he knew of the war, he approached McCheese and offered to assist the Dark Destroyers to which McCheese agreed to. During the Final Assault on the Dark Destroyers, the last thing standing in The Destroyer's way to McCheese was Sab Himself. The Destroyers were having a difficult time, almost losing at this point until Noble got the idea of trapping Sab in a PlayStation 2 Slim. The Destroyers tricked the Eldritch Being into sperging out, which gave Noble enough time to notice a conveniently placed Playstation 2 Slim and prison him into the console. While The Destroyers were focusing on McCheese, G-Man took the PS2 Slim and seemed to immediately know what was really in it, as he takes it with him without asking for permission. It can be assumed that G-Man might be trying to preserve and possibly prepare Sab for unforeseen consequences. Freed from Ps2 At some point, Grox and Sab Yibab were released from the PlayStation 2 Slim. Sab Yibab, weakened, Gave his goodbyes to Grox in a passive-aggressive tone before immediately fleeing back to Alcataz to gain his power back. The Sith Sab Yibab, with all of his previous plans having failed, returned from Alcataz in 2046 to revive the former Emperor of the SnowySnowEmpire, hoping that the Sith that would follow would act as allies. Unfortunately for Sab, the Emperor had no intention of working with the eldritch entity, immediately performing a Sith ritual to send Sab Yibab back to Alcataz once he was revived. Small Revenge Upon being sent back to his dimension. Sab was unhappy with the events as he used this stress to put himself to work on a virus made purely of Corrupted CLABSOS, as development went on he gave several voice commanders representing the Terran Republic brain damage to make them as retarded as possible in order to decrease the fake republics chances in any battle and to flip off Not the emperor. Eventually, this command was replaced by Palpatine's personal Terran Command. Sab Yibab eventually gave up on trying to influence Palpatine, and never spoke or interacted with him again. Abilities Due to Sab being birthed out of CLABSOS, He was considered to have one of the closest connections to it. This spawned a Theory by Monty that Sab's existence was to establish some sort of "balance" for CLABSOS in general Corruption Sab's signature power, It is believed by Monty that this how Sab Yibab manages to defy any established rules to reality no matter what. It has also been noted that this ability was used to tinker around with Minds and Souls (Even though Sab had so little interest in the latter that his first time messing around with souls was during the Great Fortnite War). ''The only thing that Sab was not able to Manipulate with this ability was Space and Time, which is why he is after The Beyond. "Teleportation" Due to the Space-Time Consistency Rule that Sabs Corruption was forced to follow, he was restricted from certain abilities but that did not stop him from trying to come up with workarounds. For Example, Sab compresses himself to a molecular size which enabled him to achieve an infinite speed that he can only use for transportation as he uses this as a Placeholder for ''Teleportation Light Hand Constructs When in his True form, Sab can create Hands made out of green, solidified light in case he doesn't want to use Telekinesis to do what People normally use Hands for. There are some instances where he created more than two hands for combat purposes List Of Summonable Minions One other ability that Monty and Noble acknowledge is his summoning of bizarre beings that sab made up Flailing Richtofen Barrier thumb|177x177px The Flailing Richtofen Barrier, or known as "God damn it happy stop blocking the spawn point" are immobile humanoids that line up into a wall as they resemble Edward Richtofen. There have been Theories that the purpose of this line of entities are created to trap people as they seem to mainly appear in rooms with one-way exits as those to try to physically separate the Richtofen's randomly ignite on fire Scout Kicker thumb|143x143px Scout Kickers are warriors that resemble the scout from team fort 2 as they are Sabs main choice of Summonables. Despite the sissy body they seem to have an absurd level of strength and durability, capable of breaking necks with ease while calling you a retard Homing Sniper Mine thumb|148x148px Homing Sniper Mines Function as, well a mine in a sense. to compensate for their size which makes them easy to see they are capable of moving by sliding on the surface of the floor or jumping. They also explode whenever they bump into something which they take advantage by suicide bombing onto their enemies Zombies thumb|148x148px Zombies refer to a group of undead individuals who become cannibalistic and feed off of the flesh of other people. Under Sab's control, the Zombies eyes become Red, and are noticeably more organized and dangerous. They were once controlled by Edward Richtofen before Sab took control of them. "Dead Heads" thumb|148x148px Dead Heads Do not serve any necessary combat purpose, but rather surveillance purposes as they were secretly given to stores throughout the multiverse as a decoration as they worked subtlely similar to cameras. surprisingly no one in the multiverse realized this weird vintage replica of a human head that they hanged on the wall was a ploy from Sab Yibab, well except G-Man but he was nice enough to keep his mouth shut about the truth of the Dead Head decorations Richtofen Chargers Richtofen Chargers are similar to the Chargers from Left 4 Dead 2, but take the form of Ultimis Edward Richtofen. They behave very similarly to Chargers as such, charging into people and slamming them down with their massive arm, with their other, tiny arm being near useless. Male_07 Sweepers Male_07 Sweepers are essentially scouts for Sab, being able to levitate around at high speeds as they kamikaze themselves to prevent compromisation of Data Recovery or any intelligence gathering in general. They have been Stereotyped as being Obsessed over Cheese due to the fact they wouldn't shut up about it whenever they lost the will to live Messengers Messengers are mechanical humanoid constructs that are usually sent towards associates of Sab whenever he is too busy but wants to tell them of something, or sometimes sent for declarations of war whenever he is bored and is aware of a dimension with a weak military. Messengers carry a monitor on them that displays a recreation of sab's face when turned on as the messenger plays pre-recorded messages while the displayed face lip-syncs to said message, they have been rumored to have some of them be repurposed into suicide bombers but that's only when Sab is being serious Squid Beholders Squid Beholders Act similarly to the Hunters from Left 4 Dead as they take the form of Cthulhu-esque humanoids. They have been described as having a fair collection of tentacles at the end of each limb instead of hands and feet while having a gaping hole reaching from its chest area to the top of its midsection where it hosts a white entity living inside of said hole, with empty eye sockets and has a constantly aggressive look on its face. It pins down the victim and releases the hole liver onto them which proceeds to claw their stomachs in order to weaken them so it could rip it open and pull out whatever organs it sees. They are disliked by H.P Lovecraft. Quotes * "PENIS JOKE!"- His first words, which were the second first words to happen * "Alright Takeo, do you need me to remind you why you got yourself into this mess in the first place? It's because you OWE me dumbass! Now shut up and let me use your body to mask my identity!"- Sab Yibab to Primis Takeo, before he did the mock invasion of gm_otherbigcity * "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH THIS IS NOT GOING TO PRISON ME FOREVER YOU FUCKING REEEEEEEEETAAAARRRRD-"- Sab's words before being trapped into a Playstation 2 Slim by Grox Gallery Invasion.jpg|Sab, In Primis Takeo's body and performs a mock invasion on a sister city to gm_bigcity as he unleashes Strong sintists Massecure.jpg|Sab using the body of Primis Takeo to Burn and hang the only 3 people he doesn't like in gm_otherbigcity, which ironically are the only deaths in the mock invasion Buddy.png|A crude drawing by G-Man showing Sab's true form titled "Buddy". Grox and sab.jpg|Sab sitting inside his console prison with Grox, disappointed he got tricked into where he is after the third great fortnite war Sab freed.jpg|Grox being held by Sab Yibab after they have been freed from the PlayStation 2 SabTV.png|Sab watching gameplay of Cheggers Party Quiz for the Wii SabYibabManipulatingDiana.png|Inside of Sab Yibab's mind after he realizes that Dianne Walker most likely has something that would get him into the Beyond Trivia * He claimed that G-Man was an attempt at making a son of his own, despite the current lack of evidence ** This was confirmed false as it was later revealed that G-Man actually met Sab Yibab in Agartha shortly after forming his "friendship" with Monty, taking a liking to Sab's creative nature and forming a more genuine friendship with Sab then the one he seemingly made with Monty. Sab had talked about his own relations with The Associate a few times in private conversation, stating that G-Man "Understood more than anyone else". * Sab is most likely a big fan of Cheggers Party Quiz for the Wii, which was something that he assisted in creating Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Primordial Category:Deities